1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hydraulic, adjustable shock absorber with a piston fastened to a piston rod, which piston divides a work cylinder into two work chambers filled with damping fluid, whereby at least partly to control the damping force, an electromagnetically activated and axially moving valve body of a valve pressurizes a passage, whereby the valve body has a hydraulic connection running from the passage to the rear end surface of the valve body, and whereby a seat surface oriented at approximately right angles to the axis of rotation of the valve body, and the end surface of the valve body, form a valve seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes hydraulic shock absorbers, for example, German Patent Publication Published for Opposition Purposes No. DE-AS 12 42 945, whose damping characteristic can be regulated by changing the flow of the hydraulic damping medium by means of electromagnetic damping valves. In such examples of prior art, there is a bypass connection which is used to control the damping force in the decompression stage. To change the damping force in the presence of different road conditions in the decompression stage, there is a bypass connection, in which there is an electromagnetically controlled valve. The passage is controlled via the valve body by means of an appropriately sized electromagnet.
The prior art also includes hydraulic, adjustable shock absorbers, for example, German Laid Open Patent Application No. DE-OS 21 19 531, in which there is a first damping element, as well as a line equipped with a regulating valve. A regulating valve and a damping element are each located separately in a closed loop. The adjustment of the regulating valve is thereby done manually, or by the action of one of the vehicle mechanisms.
The above-mentioned patent publications are incorporated herein by reference as if the entire contents thereof were fully set forth herein.